White
by Brass Tacked
Summary: Roy's haunted by demons from his past and feelings he does not understand. Ed's grieving for his brother and dealing with a heavy burden of guilt. Can these two men help each other overcome their demons. Post movie, episo
1. Dreams

**Warnings**: Post episode 51 & movie, **EdxRoy** yaoi.

_

* * *

_

White: Prologue

White. Everything was white. He held his hand in front of his face and could not see it, there was only white. Then there was a flash of red, looking closer he could see the black underneath. He kept his eye on the form, a small smile playing across his face as the figure stumbled. Then the figure disappeared into the whiteness and the smile was gone. Instead it was replaced with an indescribable aching in his heart and an empty feeling in his stomach.

He frowned. Why was he feeling these intense emotions? What was with the wetness in the corner of his eyes? Why did he feel like he would never be whole again?

He sprang forward, desperately seeking for the figure that had disappeared. Then he saw it, a corner of red. The wetness on his hand told him that the whiteness was actually snow. Not knowing why he filed this information away for later. Then he desperately started digging. His hand met something solid in the snow. Wiping away the moisture from the cold skin, his hand froze when he saw what it revealed.

The dead face of Brigadier General Maes Hughes reflected in the man's coal black eyes.

…..

He awoke with a gasp, the events of the dream still replaying in his mind. The covers had been thrown off the bed and the occupant noticed that he was sticky with sweat. Reaching up he felt the tears making their slow trek down his cheek.

Slowly he stood up, his legs were shaky, and made his way to the bathroom. Standing over the sink, he turned the water on and then just let it run while he stared at himself in the mirror. His right eye was sunken and bruised from lack of sleep, his left was just a seam of scars left behind by Archer. His skin was sallow and the check bones stuck out in the too thin face. Basically he looked like shit. Instead of splashing his face like he had intended to do, he reached down and turned off the water then went in search for some brandy.

He sat in the chair, eyeing the snifter full of the amber liquid. He knew that this was not the way to deal with his problems, but then the image of Hughes' face surrounded by the field of snow flashed in his mind. Without a second thought he downed the two fingers of alcohol, grabbed the half empty decanter, and filled the snifter one more time.

When the time came around for him to get up and start his day, Roy Mustang was still sitting in his chair, but now he had a completely empty decanter at his feet. Sighing, he shoved off of the seat, teetered slightly, and then made his way to the shower.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please tell me if you did (or did not). Reviews are always welcome (and much appreciated!)

SW


	2. Afternoon Naps

**Warnings:** EdxRoy yaoi (this means male x male pairing, if you don't like don't read and please don't complain to me about it), Character death, some language, and adult situations.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Full Metal Alchemist (pout), but the plot is mine!

_

* * *

_

White : Afternoon Naps

A lone cloud drifted across the sky, creating a small shadow that traveled slowly across the meadow. Ed watched it progress across the grass, working its way toward the canopy of leaves that he was laying under. A breeze tickled his face as he remembered the past. He had been sitting there for three hours now: thinking, remembering, and planning. Without realizing it he drifted into a light sleep under the afternoon sun's warmth.

"-i-san! Nii-san! Where are you nii-san!" The persistence in the voice finally seeped itself into Ed's slumbering mind and aroused him from his sleeping state. He sat up and started to look around for Al. It didn't take long to see his brother running up the hill towards the great oak tree that Edward had been sleeping under.

"Eh, Al, I'm over here!" He lifted his right arm, clad in a long sleeve, black cotton shirt and a white glove, and waived it so Al would see him.

"Onii-san, where have you been? You know better than to disappear all day, not with the Nazi's out searching." Al admonished, to him it sometimes felt like he was the older of the two. He always had to make sure that Edward did not get himself into too much trouble. Not that he blamed the golden haired man for his perchance for mischief; he just wished that he would take the time to consider some of the outcomes before he started with his antics.

Before Ed had a chance to respond to his brother's accusation, the sound of a siren wailed across the empty air. It was an automatic reaction to look towards the east where they could make out the shape of planes in the distance. Without a second thought Ed grabbed Al by the arm and took of running into the setting sun.

……..

They huddled in the bomb shelter with twenty other citizens of the French town they were currently staying in. The sound of explosions could be heard overhead and occasionally some of the cement surrounding them would shake off when a bomb fell close by. Al clutched his brother's arm, each of them reliving past horrors. They both were assaulted with images not just from this world but from theirs as well.

As the frequency of impacts lessened, the occupants of the shelter slowly relaxed. It would not be safe to leave for several more hours, but at least the worst of it was over. Ed could feel his brother drifting to sleep next to him and smiled slightly. It felt good to know that Al was there, the two years that they had spent apart were still fresh in his mind. He never wanted to feel that sort of emptiness again.

Yet he knew that part of him was still empty. Only one person could ever fill the hole in his heart and they were on the other side of the gate, a place that he would never be able to reach again.

The days went by slowly, marked occasionally by long hours in the bomb shelter. The two brothers would often be seen together, just walking around the town. The people never thought much of them, never looked close enough to see the pain in the older one's eyes. His brother had started to see it though and suddenly Ed's knack for trouble started to make sense. He was trying to escape from the sorrows that haunted him.

………

Ed was napping under his favorite oak tree, again. He never noticed when the sun set and the moon came out, turning the grassy field silver. It was well past midnight when the warble of sirens woke him. He came to with a start. Panic flared through him when he saw a plane fly across the face of the full moon. _Too close, they're too close. I'm never going to make it!_ He took off running, those words haunting his mind.

Hope bloomed in his chest when he saw the outline of buildings in the distance. Soon his feet were pounding down the cobbled streets. Then he saw the doors of the bomb shelter sliding closed at the end of the street. With a burst of speed and a strangled yell he jammed his left foot in the closing gap. The sound of metal on metal rang out and he knew that the automail leg Winry had given him that day a year ago was destroyed.

The first thing he noticed when he made it into the shelter were the weary looks the townsfolk were giving him. He did not understand why there were so worried, and then it hit him. One face was missing. Hands grabbed him when he lunged for the door one more time. They tried to hold him back, but the knowledge that Al was still outside gave him strength.

Before he knew it he was in the cool night air again. Then he was flat on his ass, the automail giving way beneath him. "Crap, crap, crap!" he whispered to himself, then he raised his voice and yelled out, "Al, Al where are you?"

Of course he did not need an answer to that question; his little brother was out looking for him. Determination crossed his face when he saw a shovel cast aside in front of one of the buildings that had been hit by a bomb previously. Using his arms to pull his body across the debris ridden ground he made it to the shovel and used it to pull himself onto his one good leg. Then the digging apparatus was given a new job, it became a crutch.

He hobbled through the town, the buzz of planes in his ear, and called for his brother. Then the bombs started raining down and the explosions drowned out his voice, but he kept looking. Then he saw a flash of movement highlighted by the glowing flames. "ALPHONSE!"

He continued his screams for his brother as he hobbled forward. It was no use, the ringing in his ears was deafening and he knew it was the same for his brother. They could be standing next to each other, screaming, and still never hear the words coming out of their mouths. Yet he kept on moving towards the figure in the night, yelling until his voice went hoarse.

Then he saw it, the plane flying directly above them. As the aircraft moved off and disappeared into the night, what was left behind sent chills coursing down Ed's spine. There was a darker shadow falling through the sky. With the desperation caused by fear he yelled out one more time. This time Al turned.

The two brothers took one step towards each other, and then there was nothing but a bright flash of white light.

* * *

A/N: Remember, reviews are always welcomed and they all earn a special place in this writer's heart.

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:

**Drow Goddess:** Thank you for your wonderful review, I'm glad you think I write well.

**PuRE'Curse:** I'm working on making the chapters longer, but sometimes they just like to come to an early close, y'know? Well, anyway, I hope this one was a better length.

**Maidencross39:** ;-), I hope you liked this last update.


	3. Dangerous Dreams

Warnings: pairing Ed x Roy, yaoi, CHARACTER DEATH, language, and adult situations.

Disclaimer: FMA is not mine, but the plot is!

_

* * *

_

White: Dangerous Dreams

He did not even bother attempting to sleep anymore. He knew that the nightmares were there, lurking in the shadows. Instead he sat and drank, and he kept drinking until the darkness of unconsciousness claimed his mind. Even alcohol induced slumber could not keep the images out of his mind.

The blizzard's wind howled across the field. Needles of artic air stung his body in a million places. He blindly stepped forward, an object in the snow cut into his foot. He kept on walking, a trail of red following behind. His eye's desperately searched for another life form. He did not want to be alone in the cold. He did not like the feeling of uselessness that filled him when he noticed that his gloves were soaked in the moisture from the snow. Hope blossomed in his heart when he saw a red and gold form making its way towards him.

Opening his mouth, he had to attempt speech several times before a name croaked out of his dry throat. "Fullmetal." The figure's head came up, even through the distance that separated them, the Flame Alchemist could see golden eyes flash with something that looked a lot like anger and hurt. Roy was stopped by that look, pain erupted in his heart when Ed turned and started to walk the other way.

Then the figure in the red cloak slipped and sank into the snow. Roy desperately leapt forward, knowing somewhere in his heart that in a few moment Ed would be gone forever if he did not pull the teen out of the snow. He made it to the spot where the younger alchemist had disappeared and saw the body encased in black leather and red cotton. He then noticed that the face was covered in freshly fallen snow. Desperately he began trying to wipe it away; he tried to reveal the pale skin, blond eyelashes, and soft lips that were hiding from him. No matter how frantically he dug through the thin layer of flakes, the only thing that was revealed to him was more white snow.

Then he changed tactics, if he could not clear the snow off of Fullmetal, he would remove the teen from the snow instead. Standing up he grabbed one flesh and one metal leg and pulled. The prone form would not budge. He tried again, this time inducing a slight movement from the figure. But before the face came clear of its encasement, the body began to morph. The black and red clothes changed to the blue military uniform, the metal leg in Roy's hand softened to the feeling of flesh and muscle. He did not stop pulling though; he kept a firm grip on the limbs. Then the face was uncovered and his entire body went limp as a strangled gasp escaped him.

Roy awoke with the image of Hughes' dead face staring at him fresh in his mind and blood soaking into the carpet under his right foot.

………

Ed awoke to brown eyes looking down at him. They were familiar eyes, although it had been several years since he had seen them last. He opened his mouth, hardly recognized the voice that uttered a rank and name, "Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

It took him less than a moment for the events of that night to catch up with him, he remembered Al, the bomb, the flash of white light. Everything after that was a haze, just vague images. Then panic took over as realization of just where he was set in. "Al! Where's Al? Where is he?"

Riza Hawkeye did not respond to his outburst, instead she sat and watched him. Ed reached up and buried his fists in her jacket, needing something solid to hold as he came to understand the truth that Al was not there. He still called for his brother, grief setting in. Eventually his yells turned to sobs and arms wrapped around his small body. He never even noticed when his tears stopped and he drifted back to sleep.

In his sleep he dreamed and he understood. He came to realize that Al had used the last of his life to send his older brother back through the gate. Ed was not sure how the younger Elric had managed it, how it came to be the truth of things. He really did not care for the scientific reasons behind such a miracle. He just knew that his brother was dead. Al was gone, past saving even if it were possible. There were not even remains to be buried.

He awoke again, not sure how long he had been asleep, to see that Hawkeye was still sitting next to his bed. He felt stronger now and managed to pull himself into a sitting position. As he moved he noticed that his automail foot was not working, with a slight grimace he thought that at least he was back in his world where Winry would be able to fix it. Once he was settled he looked back over at the other person in the room, truly seeing her for the first time.

Hawkeye's hair was mused, her eyes sunken and bruised from lack of sleep, and her uniform was wrinkled. He admitted to himself that some of the wrinkles were his fault, but it still looked like she had not changed clothes for several days. His eyebrow went up in a silent question. He could not help but wonder why the typically pristine lieutenant had allowed herself to reach such a state of disarray.

She did not answer his unvoiced query. Instead she just looked at him with eyes softened with an emotion akin to sorrow. It did not take long for the realizations he made during his sleep to sink into his waking mind. His questions about Riza's appearance were forgotten as grief sank in. Unheeded a tear leaked from his eye and he started talking, the need to tell someone what had happened was overwhelming. He told her of the war in Europe, of the man named Hitler that was so like the homunculus Pride. She smiled slightly when he talked about the adventures that he and Al had been on while tracking down the maker of an extremely dangerous bomb. Then the story started to falter when he came to the last things he remember, when he told of the night he awoke to sirens in the sky and the leaves of an oak tree dangling above him. When he spoke of the last time he saw his brother, he knew she understood. His eyes were dry now, but hers were filling with tears. She stood before she said anything and then mumbled something about food before leaving the room. He took no offense to her seemingly blasé reaction to Al being dead. He knew that she was stricken by the news, just to stoic to show more then just the glistening of tears threatening to fall.

He sat there and waited for her return. Questions began to form in his mind. How long had he been unconscious? What was the state of things here? How were Winry and Pinako? What about Mustang? He hoped that the Brigadier General had not had too much difficulty destroying the circle that had opened the gate a year ago.

The door creaking open brought him out of his thoughts. It seemed rather soon for Hawkeye to be returning with the food. Shrugging that off he looked up expecting to see a head of blond hair and brown eyes, instead gold clashed with black. He sucked in a breath when he saw the features of the man he had just been thinking about. His heart did an uncomfortable thump in his chest as the man stared at him intently.

Ed had no reason to suddenly become aware of how small the room was or of the fact that he only had a pair of boxer shorts on under the thin sheet. Then the man said one sentence and all uncomfortable feelings disappeared. "I'm sorry about Alphonse's fate, Edward."

Without a second thought Ed broke down into tears again. Then arms were around him once more, but this time they were stronger, more supportive. Ed could smell the faint scent of sandalwood and smoke on the older man's skin. It was calming and made him feel safe for the first time since he first stood before the Gate when he was twelve. Butterfly kisses soon danced across his cheeks with a softness and sensitivity that Ed previously would not have thought capable of the renowned Flame alchemist.

He heard something crash in the hallway, but was too caught in the moment to pay it any significant heed. Instead he turned his head slightly and caught the other man's lips with his. He felt the arms around him tighten briefly in surprise and then the lips started to respond under his. It was not a passionate tangle of tongues, nor was it a chaste kiss between friends. It was a kiss of healing and new beginnings.

* * *

A/N: There it is, the newest chapter of _White_, I hope ya'll liked it. Sorry if Ed was a bit ooc, in my defense he's in shock and not quite thinking like he normally would be. Please review and tell me what you think! Remember, I keep each comment locked up in my heart and remember them fondly when it comes time to write again.

**Drow Goddess: **Thank you for the wonderful review. I'm glad that you're giving my little fic. your attention.

**Morena Evensong:** Is it a good thing or a bad that it was an anime ending? I also enjoy a few well placed cliffhangers, that why I sprinkle them into my work.

**Kane-chan:** I hope I updated fast enough for you. I didn't notice any bad things happening to me over the last week, so I hope it was quick enough.

**Vampirelf:** thanks for the confidence booster about the atmosphere in the last chapter, I was nervous that I may have rushed it a bit and thrown it off.

**PuRE'Curse:** Hope I did not keep you waiting too long and this chapter was even longer than the last so I hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time! Wind to thy wings!

-SW


	4. Napping Through Everything

Warnings: By now I hope you have realized that this is a yaoi story, and if you don't like this type of fiction feel free to click the little x in the upper right hand corner of the screen and leave, or you could open your mind and experience new things. Either way, don't yell at me about it! Having said all of that, this is the last warning I'm writing about the pairings, and all future warnings will be pertinent to the chapter they are posted in and that chapter only.

Disclaimer: FMA is not mine (cry).

_

* * *

_

White: Chapter 4:Napping Through Everything

Not long after the tender kiss ended the door swung open revealing a spunky, long haired blonde holding a tool box. She was grinning, but something in her eyes did not seem right, both men saw it. Roy gracefully stood, nodded to Ed as if nothing had happened (leaving the blonde huffing with indignity), said a brief hello to the room's new occupant, and quickly left. He knew that wherever Winry was, a wrench was soon to be found and that said wrench would do damage to any exposed fleshy areas.

Ed glared at the retreating back, knowing that his only defense against an angry Winry would be Mustang. He knew he was in from some torture by the malicious glint in her eyes. First she would yell at him for leaving her behind a year ago. Then he would have to tell her about Al and she would cry (so would he for that matter). He just hoped that she would not get too upset and leave before fixing his automail, he was itching to get out of the hospital bed. Embracing the inevitable, he opened his mouth and uttered two words, "Hello Winry." A wrench flew through the air and hit the side of his head. "What the _HELL_ was that for?"

She watched him rub his head, keeping her gaze cool. She had seen the kiss he had shared with the general and it had broken her heart. It was not until her childhood friend had left after the invasion last year that she had realized that her feelings towards him had changed from pals to something more amorous. When she had gotten the call from Havoc that Ed was back, she closed up the shop that Pinako had left her and took the next train to Central. She had been determined to see Ed and make him understand how she felt. The whisper of doubt that he would not return her feelings was shoved down, only allowing hope to fill her heart.

Then reality had crashed down on her. She had stood in the hallway with Riza Hawkeye, food that had been meant for Ed's lunch was scattered across the floor, and both of them learned what it meant to truly be nursing a broken heart.

She pushed the pain away, determined not to let Edward see her heartache. So instead she turned the pain into anger and she really was angry. Angry because she was always being left behind, angry that Ed had come back without Al, and most of all she was angry at herself for still loving Ed. "What do you mean, 'what was that for'?" She yelled, holding another wrench in a threatening manner, "What do you think that was for you moron?"

Ed just sighed and half-listened to her rant about his past indiscretions towards her. She noticed his hazed expression and raised her hand, clutched around her favorite tool, to smack him over the head again. She stopped in mid swing when she saw the haunted expression in his eyes; the look in the golden orbs frightened her. Then realization crashed over and through her as to why Al was not there. She finally understood why Armstrong had met her at the platform and brought her to the hospital, opening his mouth several times but not saying anything. She finally understood why Havoc had been acting to strange over the phone. That sorrowful look she had seen in Hawkeye's eyes finally made since. Most of all, though, she understood why Ed had been seeking such comfort, understood why he had been crying. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the nineteen year old, the only Elric left.

Reaching out she gently set her hand on his arm, bringing him out of the memories in his mind. Golden eyes met hers, sorrow and understanding passing between them. Then she turned away, took several calming breaths, grabbed her toolbox and yanked the sheet off of the bed, uncovering Edward and allowing her access to his half crushed leg. Ignoring his squawks of outrage, she set to work on fixing the mangled steel. Tsking occasionally at how damaged it was, she could not help but wonder just how he had managed to ruin it to such a degree. She did not look up when the door opened; somehow she knew it was Hawkeye bringing in a fresh tray of food.

She continued fixing the twisted metal in silence while Edward devoured the tray of food. He attempted to speak with her several times, each time he had failed. It was not that she was mad at him anymore, but that she knew that if she were to speak all of the sadness that had bubbled up within her would come rolling out and she would not be able to stop herself from having a breakdown. Now was not the time for tears, she would shed those later when she was alone. She knew that her yelling in frustration, with tears tracking down her cheeks was not the kind of support that Ed needed. So instead of cursing the world and fate for its injustices, she turned to the one thing she knew best and poured her heart into it. When the ankle was finally repaired she turned to its owner, planning on telling him he could test it now, only to see that he was asleep.

……..

When Ed woke up everything was silent, except for the steady whir of machines from the surrounding rooms. He found himself alone, with only his thoughts and memories to keep him occupied. Gingerly he attempted to move his automail leg, remembering Winry's blonde head bent over it earlier. After ascertaining that it was movable now, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped down. With the soft ting of metal on linoleum following in his wake, he made his was out of the room and into the hallway. Spotting a large window with benched set in front of it, he made his was over to it and sat down to look at the way the moonlight played across the grass lawn and danced over the buildings in the distance.

He dozed off again, his body worn out from all of the emotional shocks he had been through over the last few days. His sleeping mind was tormented by everything and everyone he had lost, the nightmares that roared through his mind blocked out the sound of booted feet approaching his temporary sanctuary. The figure stopped and gazed down at the sleeping blonde, then reached down to caress the silken locks. He watched as the youth's furrowed brow eased, smoothing the tanned skin. The slight twitches that had been rippled through the sleeping body ceased when the hand moved from the hair and gently brushed his cheek.

The new occupant of the hallway seated his body next to Edward's sleeping form. Before much time had passed the young blonde turned slightly and laid his flesh arm across his companion's lap. A blue clad arm hesitantly lifted, the blonde head falling into the now exposed chest, and then the arm carefully and gently settled over the sleeping teen's shoulder. A tired black eye gazed down, moonlight glinting across the dark orb masking the emotions that were on display. The mop of black hair that adorned the head leaned back to gently rest on the window pane behind the man, the lid slowly closed over the eye, and peaceful sleep settled over the figure for the first time in many years.

* * *

A/N: So there's the newest chapter, I hope ya'll enjoyed it. How bouts a review to tell me what you thought, ne?

**Drow Goddess**: Sorry I kept the fact that this was the continuation of _A One Sided Affair_ a secret at the beginning, but I did not want people to realize that I had already published some spoilers (even if they were only for chapter 3) until they reached the right point. Also, thanks for the assurances towards the way I portrayed Ed.

**PuRE'Curse**: Sorry that this chapter was a little shorted, but I could not bring myself to let anymore time pass before updating. Yes I killed Al, I know, but really, um,…I just don't like him….(runs behind Armstrong (and risks his sparkles) to avoid all the angry Al lovers).

**Eagle-chan**: Yes the movie really does do wonders for the imagination of us RoyxEd lovers, but it lets us down too. Why, oh why, didn't Ed stay with the man of my…umm...his dreams! Hope you found this chapter as entertaining as my other stuff.

Until next time! Wind to thy wings!

-SW


	5. Peaceful Dreams and Weird Awakenings

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine, thus this being posted on a fanfiction website!

_

* * *

_

White: Chapter 5: Peaceful Dreams and Weird Awakenings

Ed awoke encased in warmth and comfort, in fact he still would have been asleep if it was not for the bright, morning sun shooting its rays into his eyes. Blinking the blurriness of sleep away, he did not notice the heaviness around his shoulders right away. He turned his head, trying to escape the offending rays of light that were piercing his golden orbs, only to bury his nose and the rest of his face in warm, blue fabric. The poke of military rank bars alerted him to the fact that is pillow was actually a person. He tried to pull his head back to see who it was, but the arm around his upper torso tightened, stopping his movement.

It was his nose that told him whose arm was incasing his body. That scent of sandalwood and ash that was unique to only one man infiltrated Ed's senses. He was not sure how he felt about waking up in the older man's arms, although he did concede to himself that it was not a bad thing. In fact, if he were to be honest with himself, it was rather nice. Before he had time to analyze just why he was so comfortable in his current position, the sound of approaching footsteps rang in his ears. Ed panicked and scrambled to escape. Again the arm tightened, inhibiting his movements. "Damn it you bastard, let me go!"

He could feel the repressed laughter in the older man's chest. Anger boiled inside him. Damn it, Mustang was awake and enjoying the current situation! His mind became clouded with the red haze that he recognized as his temper. Without any semblance of rationale thought Edward started to struggle wildly, limbs flailing everywhere. At almost exactly the same moment a flesh elbow slammed into a spleen and an automail fist bruised a chin. In response to the double impact Roy Mustang recoiled from the limbs that were still searching for fleshy areas on the captor's body. The blue clad arms dropped, releasing the captive. Immediately the fiery blonde sprang free, his foot 'accidentally' kicking Roy's shin in the process. "What the hell is your problem? And why the fuck were you sleeping with me you fucking pervert!'

Mustang was not quite sure how he was going to respond, but knew that the words short and small would be involved. He never got the chance to further anger the small alchemist and expand his entertainment though, because at that moment a panicked looking doctor came tearing down the hallway, threw open the door to Ed's unoccupied room, rushed inside, and then rushed out moments later clutching his head. He turned his head back and forth, searching the hallway for something or someone. Then he spotted his patient at the end of the hall with the brigadier general and a look of what could only be described as immense relief passed over his features. Then he started to approach the two men, the way Ed described the man's movements were with the words scurried, mouse, and cheese. As soon as the man was within squea—speaking distance he yelled out, "Mr. Elric, thank God that you're okay!"

The two men did not understand this cryptic statement until they went back to Ed's room. It was trashed. The sheets were torn off of the bed and slashed in several pieces. The unused monitors that had surrounded the bed were scattered across the floor, many of them smashed past the point of recognition. Pieces of glass and plastic crunched under booted feet as the two alchemists surveyed the damage. The blinds had been torn off of both windows, hanging halfheartedly from the few screws that still held. The mattress was pushed so it was half off the bed and the box spring beneath it had been slashed with the same object that had done in the sheets. His clothes remained untouched though and Ed quickly grabbed the closest garments, he was still only in his boxers after all, and shucked them on.

Walking out of the room, they noticed that the path of destruction continued down the hallway towards the hospital's waiting room. Except in that room there was blood splattered across the walls and pooling at the receptionist's desk where a sheet was covering what looked like a slumped body. All of the chairs were overturned and there were pieces of the magazines that were left for waiting patients and worried visitors to read scattered across the floor.

"Why?" The soft utterance, barely a whisper brought Roy out of his dazed state. He looked over at Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the hero of the people, and wondered the same thing. Why? Why was someone after him? Why was someone willing to kill to get their hands on the young man? There were the obvious reasons of course, after all Ed had made quite a few enemies in his quest for the philosopher's stone. Those people could not possibly know that the man they wanted revenge on was alive, let alone recuperating in Central's military hospital. In fact, the major populace had been lead to believe that Edward was dead. There was even an empty grave with his name on it not far from the one that held the body of Maes Hughes.

Looking at the young man that had seen too much in his life, Roy narrowed his eye and attempted to read the expressions that he could usuallysee in those golden eyes. Instead of the open book that Ed's face typically was, there was only an expression of stone that masked any feelings that were buried there. The only thing that he could tell by looking at the prodigy alchemist was that the golden eyes were fixed on the blood covered sheet that was hiding the body of a mutilated secretary. Then the eyes widened, a flash of fear mixed with high quantities of guilt could be seen there for a nanosecond.

Roy Mustang understood that look well. It was the same look that would be in his eyes if he dropped all of the masks he had created over time. What he did not understand was why Ed had that look at the moment, why he was feeling guilty. Then realization hit and he turned to tell Edward that this was not his fault. Instead of seeing the golden head and tawny eyes of the teen, there was only linoleum floors and overturned chairs, the door to the outside world swung shut with a resounding bang and Edward Elric was gone.

* * *

A/N: I know its short, but I'm getting into more of the plot now so that's a bonus, right? Right? Well, anyway, I hope the update was worth the wait. I hope to get a chapter out a week, but that might not be possible over the next two weeks. I've got two essays due and I think the schedule for my Japanese class goes something like this: a vocab. quiz on the fourth, chapter 3 & 4 test on the sixth, and then another vocab quiz on the eleventh. Just a little stress there, huh? Plus I've got to convince my parents not to sell my Al unless they replace him with Roy…..okay that sentence just sounds weird, let me explain. My grandfather recently passed away and left us a brand new car. My brother lives in Reno, NV and drives an '02 civic (Honda vs. blizzard, who do you think is going to come out the victor?), I, on the other hand, live in sunny, dry, Las Vegas and drive a big, silver '00 X-Terra named Al. Yes Al, as in Alphonse Elric, character that I don't really like all that much, yet I named my car after him. Here's my reasoning behind that, he's big a silver, see the resemblance? There's more though, Al's really quite a softy and so is my car, all big and threatening, but really quite timid, just like Al! See, it really does make sense. Well my parents are thinking of giving my brother my grandfather's car and giving me the crappy little civic that I drove for two years and hated. They figure that since I would then have that piece of shit they are free to sell my Al and I can't have that cos I love my Al (runs to garage and gives car a hug and kiss, then gags from the dirt that covers him). Anyway I told them that they can't sell Al unless they buy me my Roy (a firebolt red '07 Ford Mustang with the upgraded rims and blue flames gracing the sides, red and black leather interior, and an automatic. I can't drive a manual :-( Then I took all of the keys to Al and hid them in my room. Can't sell a car without keys, now can you? 

Okay, enough of that rambling. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, not going to have any individual responses today, but they will be back with the next update, I promise.

Wind to thy wings!

-SW


End file.
